Double Trouble
by BellaChrono
Summary: What if Hikaru was born into another family and Kaoru gets a sister instead? Lots of laughs when the two finally meet at the Ouran High School Host Club! Parings: Kaoru/Hikaru, Kyoya/OC, Honey/OC. (yes there is yaoi and this story is very fluffy)


**Double Trouble**

**A/N: yea this idea just popped into my head and so I decided to put it on paper. Thanks every one for voting on my poll and choosing the summary… (I just couldn't decide which one was better…) And now… without further ado… the…**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own OHSHC (though I wish I did), I also don't own the Hitachiin twins though I do own Hikari (Kaoru's sister) and Kaori (Hikaru's sister. These names are very creative if you think about it and I also spent hours finding these names so, pft you :P *sticks tongue out* if you wanna know that these names mean then just PM me!**

**On to the story… **

**it was a dark and stormy night… **

**kidding here we gooo….. *jumps into the vortex and begins the story***

* * *

"Hay! Hay Hikari!" Haruhi shouted, Hikari had come to the host club as per usual and was sitting with Haruhi Fujioka.

"Mmmm… What is it Kao-chan?" Hikari said half asleep.

"Hikari, it's me Haruhi," Haruhi laughed.

"What? Oh!" Hikari bolted up, her long, light auburn hair flowing out behind her, she really was Kaoru's twin sister.

"Hika-chiiii!" a young voice called out, "were you sleeping, again?"

"Oh, Honey-senpai yes I was," Hikari turned and smiled.

"Come sit with us, maybe some cake will wake you up!" Honey shouted gesturing to the table he shared with his cousin Mori.

"Okay I will," Hikari said, "So sorry Haruhi but I fell asleep… again," Hikari blushed, she hadn't been getting much sleep recently, due to her twin brother having night-mares, the odd thing was she only fell asleep when she was sitting with Haruhi, she meant well but she couldn't stay awake…

"So what cake are you three eating today?" Kaoru's cheeky voice sounded in Hikari's ear.

"Brother!" Hikari cried jumped out her chair and pulled Kaoru into a tight hug, "where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

"Oh Hikari, I'm sorry I made you worry, I just forgot the time," Kaoru lifted Hikari's chin and gazed into her golden eyes, "I'm sorry I hope you'll forgive me…"

"I could never stay mad at you big brother," Hikari said staring back at her brother her cheeks going red.

"Oh good," Kaoru sighed a sigh of relief, and of course every single girl in the host club went 'Awwwww' at this brother/sister love.

"Kaoru really loves his sister, but too bad they're related they are perfect for each other!" one of the girls said, Haruhi just rolled her eyes, Kyoya didn't even look up from his note book, Honey kept on eating his cake, Mori was distant as usual and Tamaki 'Ohhhhed' and 'Awwwed' with all the girls, Kaoru and Hikari broke apart, blushing profusely.

"Hikari the driver is waiting for us outside, sorry Tamaki-senpai but we have to go," Kaoru said grabbing Hikari's hand and heading for the door

…*powerful generator*…

"And where do you two think you are going?" Renge said atop her round thing that appears out of the ground everywhere.

"Home," Kaoru said walking around it with Hikari in tow.

"Sorry Ren but we have to go," Hikari said apologetically to the crazy young woman as she spiraled down to… somewhere?

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

I studied really hard for the entrance exams for that school… the one Kaori wants to go to, even though our parents are rich because we are some of the smartest kids in Japan, we had to get a scholarship to Ouran High School. The results are coming back today so I'm very nervous…

"Master Hikaru! Madam Kaori!" my maid called us "your results have arrived!"

*thump* *thump* *thump* I heard Kaori running down the hall, I opened my door and followed her.

"Dear Hikaru and Kaori Kaldemond, we are delighted to inform you that you have passed the scholarship exams and will be attending the Ouran High School, starting next week Monday," Kaori read out happily, "isn't this great brother we can start school there!"

"Yes I cant wait," I was relived that exam was one of the hardest I had ever done but it all paid off, I guess.

* * *

**A/N: so here's the first chapter… I know some of the characters are a bit ooc but that's how I want it. Kaori and Hikaru will start at Ouran in chapter two soo look forward to seeing me again**

**BellaChrono!**

**(P.S: I'm crazy and I don't like brussel sprouts… ;P)**


End file.
